Light Hidden in the Shadows
by Enemy of Righteousness
Summary: Tenka, Who knew this mess of a child could befriend the host club? But more importantly, who knew that her mother wants her blood spilled and her brains squished. And who knew that Hikaru acctually cares? HikaruXOC OLD OLD VERY OLD BAD YES
1. Intro Meet Tenka

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!  
**But I do own Tenka and her Mother.  
Basicly this chapter is just to know Tenka, so its not really a chapter...

* * *

Mokuzai Tenka sat down at her desk and sighed. She had long black hair and aqua-green eyes. When she stood up she was 5' wore a white dress that came barley above her knees that her grandmother, who recently passed away, made for her. She also wore long black socks with it, paying no attention to Ouran's uniforms. She go the same stairs from her class mates. They all avoided her. They thought she was cold and cruel. People in the past **tried** to be friends with her, but Tenka would always push them away. The door swung open and the freshmen jolted her head up to see who was at the door. Just the teacher. The strange fifteen year old girl returned to her thoughts and again, sighed.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:I wrote this story a long....time ago. Back in 6th/7th grade. So it is NOT very is, or at least, is close to being a Mary-sue. I'm not deleting it because it was my first finished story and I'm kind of proud of it. I'm not rewriting it because I don't have enough time.** **So, you have been warned. **


	2. Chapter 1 First Snow

**Disclamer: I do not own Ouran Host Club, but i do own Tenka and her mother.**

* * *

Tenka looked at her outfit which stood out from the other girls uniforms. But she figured as much considering her living conditions werent the same as the people here. Recently she transferred to Ouran High School from a public school due to high grades, which she go a scholarship. Sadly her mom didn't like the idea at first, but it didn't matter. This is what Tenka needed to live a better life right?So she walked in the school, and was eminently lost. Whose Idea was to make such a huge and confusing school in the first place? She sighed and walked around. Getting stares from other people that she passed, which really didn't bother her a bit. She was quiet used to it, which is just how its supposed to be. 

Her aqua green eyes scanned the walls for a map, which she found no luck. She could ask other people for help, but she decided not to. Besides, they all looked like they would rather stay away. She sighed, it really didn't matter. Tenka didn't start until tomorrow; today she was supposed to just look around. So far she really couldn't find anything she needed to find. This was getting ridiculous. Then a sign cough her eye. Third Music room. So does that mean the have at least three music rooms? She wondered. She opened the door, hoping to find peace and quiet. This is what it appeared to be at first.

She walked in the room, which was large and very nicely made like the rest of the school. Tenka walked towards a window and looked out it. It was a beautiful place really. No matter how confusing it can be.

"Well, well look who we have here." She heard a Voice say. Tenka, who was caught off guard, turned around only to see a tall blond boy in front of her.

"The host club isn't open yet." He said, which was different from the first voice, which meant there where others here. He took a hold of her hands.

"I'm Suou Tamaki." He said gently. "May I ask, who are you?" Tenka snatched her hand away from him.

"Don't touch me." She said. Her voice emotionless and stern. Her eyes also appeared emotionless to as she looked at his shocked expression.

She took noticed of the other people here, which were all guys. But it looked as none of them shown the same shocked expression as Tamaki.

"Who are you people." she asked, which sounded more like a demand then a question.

"We are the Host club." said a person.

She really wasnt paying attention to the people so she took only notice of the words of who ever said that. What a waste. A host club? You've got to be kidding. Obviously this was where they meat and served costumers. It seemed her whole life was one big misfortune mess. It seemed they stood there for a moment in silence.

"Your name?" One asked, again taking only notice of the words said and not the person.

"I don't see how my name concerns you people." Tenka said, finally taking closer look at the host club members.

There was a small blond boy, a taller guy with the blond with black hair, a guy with glasses and black hair, two boys with a light brown hair which where Identical so they where twins, and a short boy with brown hair who looked like a girl. What an odd group of people.

She walked away from her spot, but something very misfortunate happened instead. She tripped on a table leg, and tipped the table which held plates and cups on it. It seemed everything was moving in slow motion. Tenka grabbed the table and yanked it backwards. To her despair, the plates and cups fell down to the ground and shattered. There was a moment of silence before someone said something.

"That was 8,000,000 yen." ($80,000) one of the twins said.

_8,000,000 yen just fore a set of plates and cups? _Tenka thought bitterly.

"You owe us now." the other said.

This was a worse day then Tenka thought it would. She set her hand on her arm and flinched forgetting her minor injury.

"I understand." was the last words she said before leaving the third music room.

When the door was closed she felt her hand to tremble. Tenka walked outside the building and walked down a side walk. Now she could feel her whole body tremble as she gazed upon her fathers mansion he left them.  
_I have to be strong._ She thought to her self as she placed a hand on the gate, opening it slightly so she could get in the property.

* * *

"Do you know who she is?" asked Honey who was looking at various cakes to choose from.

"Mokuzai Tenka." Kyoya said looking at the broken pieces of glass. (Me: The plates and cups ARE made out of glass, right?)

Haruhi also looked at the many shards on the ground. Tenka really didn't seem that happy when the glass broke. Of course anyone would not be happy about breaking something worth 8,000,000 yen, but she seemed scared almost.

* * *

Tenka sat in class getting many stares from people. She couldn't blame them; she didn't look like an average person. She was wearing the same outfit from yesterday, (me: Don't worry, she washed It.) and she had many bandages on her. Most weren't visible though, which was good. She looked at her left hand which was completely bandaged, and she also had a few bandages on her face. Other wise her whole torso was banged, but they couldn't see. She sighed, this really wasnt the best day in her life, but then again her life wasnt that great either. After the so called class she headed towards the third music room holding 8,000,000 check in a plastic bag. She opened the door and walked in, keeping her pace steady. They looked at her like the other students where looking at her, only it seemed a bit different. _Where they, worried? No, they couldn't be_. She thought.

She held up the bag with the check to there faces. They looked somewhat surprised considering it looked like you couldn't even afford the uniform. Then she turned around and started walking towards the door.

"What happened to you, Tenka?" She heard one of them say. She stopped walking but didn't turn her head back.

"How do you know my name?" Tenka asked them. But it appeared they didn't hear her.

"What happened?" One of them said again. She walked towards the door and opened it.

"That does not concern you." she said before walking out the door.

* * *

"Does she think we're stupid?" Kyoya thought to himself.

"Eh, what do you mean mom?" Tamaki asked, confused of Kyoya's statement.

"Well obviously something happened to make her be that injured." Haruhi told him."I don't thing it was something as simple as an accident either."

"She was obviously scared about something else when she broke the plates and cups." Honey said, looking up from his cake.

"Hn." Mori agreed.

"Our lord is slow with figuring out the obvious!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison.

"EH?" Tamaki shouted, filling the room with sound. "I HAVE A PLAN!" (me: Oh god.)

* * *

Tenka walked up to the mansion door. It was large and a nice tan color with a nicely made window on it. She quickly opened it, and then rushed it shut. Good, her mother was still asleep. She thought and headed to her bedroom. Inside was very small, there was a bed, a desk with a chair, and a closet. She sighed at her small plain room and collapsed on her bed. Soon she fell asleep to gain her energy just in case.

* * *

The host club huddled together in a, closet. Tenka's small empty closet to be exact. They snuck in, found her room, then heard her coming, and hid in the closet. Not the best plan ever. Soon after Tenka fell asleep on her bed.

"Well this is a great plan." Haruhi whispered sarcastically.

"Yeah, Now what do we do?" Hikaru asked with a face like this; ToT

* * *

When Tamaki was about to reply hey heard the door swing open. A woman walked in. Her face was pale and her blonde hair was a mess. Immediately Tenka woke up and turned around with fear in her eyes. She looked at the woman who held a pile of glass plates in her arms, the womans blood shot eyes looked at Tenka with anger. Then, out of no where the woman took a plate and threw it straight at Tenka. Tenka quickly blocked it with her arms. But the plate shattered and cut her arms, yet Tenka didn't flinch as the blood stained her white bandages.

"Mother, have you been drinking again?" She asked her voice stern.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD!" The woman shouted again, throwing another plate.

Tenka again, braced her self for the blow to hit her and closed her eyes. But the plated never hit her. When Tenka opened her green eyes, she saw the two tall twins with light brown hair. One which was holding the plate which was thrown at her. She looked around the room and saw other people from the host club. Tenka was speechless. Why would these people help her? Tenka's mother was enraged.

"WHY YOU," She shouted throwing more plates, but now at the host club members.

"NO!" Is all Tenka could say.

Why does this have to happen? This is what she was trying to prevent. But to her surprise the small blonde jumped in the air and knocked the plates down to the ground without harming anyone. Then he hit Tenka's drunken mother's head, knocking her out.

"Wha-" She started to say, but her words where interrupted.

"Are you ok?" She heard Tamaki ask.

She was utterly stunned. No one has ever really cared. She then looked at her arms, which the bleeding was slowing down.

"H-Hai." Was all that she could say? What else could she say?

"Why didn't you get help?" She heard one of the twins ask her.

This question caught her off guard.

"If you tell anyone about this, Tenka, I will kill you." Tenka quoted, looking down on her bed. "That is what my mother told me." Then she felt two hands on her head. She looked up and saw the two twins.

"Thats so sad!" She heard the small blond say, who ran up on Tenka's bed, wrapping his arms around her.

"I better re-do my bandages, and bandage up my new wound." Tenka said, standing up and heading towards the desk.

Tenka opened a drawer which was full of bandages and pulled out a roll. She first took off the bandages on her arms and hands. Then put on new ones and some on the new wounds. Then she noticed the host club members where still in her room.

"Are you people going to stay there, or let me apply new bandages to the rest of my wounds?" She asked, her back still facing them.

"Other wounds?" She heard Tamaki ask.

She sighed and let her shirt fall just a bit down her back so they could see the bandages. After the silence they left the room.

Tenka turned around just before the _'boy'_ that looked like a girl left.

"Except for you." she told the person, who stopped in their tracks.

"Why me?" they asked. Tenka slightly smiled.

"Because I need help with these and youre the only other girl here." She said.

The person smiled and nodded as the others left. She came over and helped Tenka replacing the bandages on her back.

"Whats your name?" Tenka asked.

"Fujioka Haruhi." She said. "How did you know I was a girl?"

"Oh, Its quiet obvious." Tenka said, smiling.

* * *

Wow, Its looong. D  
Please Review! ) 


	3. Chapter 2 I Hate Cake

Disclamer: I do NOT own Ouran Host Club but DO own Tenka and her Mother

* * *

Tenka and Haruhi walked out of the room, with Tenka wearing new bandages, yet her cloths still where blood stained. This really didnt matter because Tenka knew by now how to get the stains out. She sat on one of the couches where the others where sitting at, soon after she sat down Haruhi sat new to her. It all seemed quiet now. At this time, Tenka was thinking about why the hell were these people helping her? Everyone else avoided her. They didn't care. She sighed, how confusing.

"Arigato." Tenka said, thanking them.

Again, silence. It seemed they all had something on their minds. Then Tenka realized she didn't know there names.

"Your names?" She asked, shorting her question to two words.

They looked at her, and nodded.

"Suou Tama-"

"I already know your name." She replied, taking little interest why'll Tamaki went to a corner to be depressed why'll everyone else just sweat dropped.

"Im Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but call me Honey!" The small blonde said. "And this is Takashi Morinozuka!" He added, pointing to the tall guy with black hair.

"Im Hikaru Hitachiin." Said one of the twins, who now stood over her.

"And I'm Kaoru Hitachiin." Said the other.

Tenka couldn't help but feel somewhat attracted to the two. But she quickly shoved that thought to the back of her mind.

"Kyoya Ootori." Said the guy with glasses who pushed his glasses up with his finger.

She nodded at there names. Again, silence.

"Who died?" She asked bluntly.

"HOW CAN YOU JOKE AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!?!?!?" Tamaki yelled, now recovered.

"Eh?"

"It is a serious matter." Commented Haruhi.

But Tenka only looked at them.

"It is?" She said, clearly confused.

They all stared at her like she was an idiot.

"Uh, yeah it is." She heard one of the twins comment.

"Child abuse is bad." Honey said, tugging at her white dress.

"Eh? Really? But isn't it normal?" She asked, looking at the confused.

They shook their heads no.

"Hn. Ok then."

* * *

They stood outside considering the police arrive and took away Tenka's mother for arrest. Which they where now searching the house and found many illegal drugs in the house. So obviously Tenka couldn't stay in it, but she wouldn't want to stay in a huge house alone at all.

"So, where are you planning to live now?" Asked Honey, who was clutching her dress ounce again.

"I don't know." She replied. They where are silent.

"Don't you have any other family?" Asked Kaoru.

This slightly offended her, but she knew they didn't mean to hurt her, but still.

"Naw." She replied, trying to sound somewhat cheerful.

"YOU CHOULD STAY WITH ME TENK-"

"No." She replied to the cheerful Tamaki, who went to his corner of woe.

"I could just rent out an apartment." Tenka said, slightly shrugging.

"There may be a problem with that."

"Eh? Why?" Tenka replied to Kyoya, twirling her hair with her finger.

"That check you gave us, most the money wasnt in the bank." He told her. "This means you still owe us."

* * *

Tenka was walking with Haruhi, which they where headed towards Haruhi's house. Earlier Haruhi told her to stay at her house for a bit until she finds another place to stay. (Manly because Haruhi wasnt too fond of the idea for Tenka to be living with a bunch of psychos.) When they arrived at Haruhis house her dad wasnt home yet considering he already left for his job.

"Are you sure its ok if I stay for a bit." Tenka asked, not wanting to be a burden.

"I already told you its fine." Haruhi told her ounce again, and Tenka nodded in response.

"Our place doesn't have another room, but you could make a bed on the floor." Haruhi told her, pulling out some mats and a blanket.

Tenka grasped then in her arms and set them down, making a bed on Haruhi's bedroom floor.

"Tenka, why did you think that child abuse is normal?" Haruhi asked, not wanting to pry but couldn't help asking.

"I always thought is was normal." Tenka started.  
"I heard about child abuse when I was younger, then thought it was normal considering that's what my mother used to do to me." Tenka said, shrugging, not wanting to tell Haruhi the whole story.

* * *

Tenka sighed at the mess of flour, milk, batter, and eggs on the floor. Hikaru and Kaoru where laughing like no tommarow. Hunny staired with awe at the mess why'll Mori just looked at it plainly. Temaki was crying in his corner of woe and Haruhi just looked at her simpatheticly. 

"I'm Adding that to you deat."

"Only if Tamaki cleans this up!"

* * *

Tenka followed Haruhi to the host club. She sighed, not knowing how to pay off her deat. Haruhi swung the door of the third music room open. Soon a chorus of voices was heared from the rather large room.

"Welcome." Sang the voices of the six rather hansome men.

"Oh, Its just Haruhi and Tenka." Said Hikaru and Kaoru said in unisision.

"Sorry for being _such_ a dissapointment." Tenka replied, walking into the elegaint room.

"Aw. You not **that** much of a dissapointment!" The two teased and Tenka shrugged her shoulders.

"Sooooo, how am I going to pay off my remainig deat?" She asked Kyoya, who switched his gaze from the computer screen to her.

He seemed to ponder about it. and after a while, he spoke.

"Can you bake?"

"Er, yeah?" Tenka replied, not knowing what baking had to do with anything.

She used to bake all the time for her mother. Her mother loved pastrys, so Tenka would have to make them for her, or else. Tenka also became farly good at baking many things over the time she had been baking also. But why would it matter that she can bake?

"Your going to bake pastrys for the host club to pay off your deat." He told her. (Does this have anything to do with Hunny?)

She sighed at the massive amount of cook books with title like; _Darcys 101 cakes, The best Treats, _and _Gormeat Pastrys._ She sighed at the moutain. What kind of mess did she get herself into now? Soon enough, Hunny came bouncing in, his eyes sparkling.

"Yay! Ten-chan Is going to make all my cakes!" He said in delight.

"Ok, What kind of cakes would go like today?" She asked the short senoir as she picked up a notepad and pencile.

"Uh...I want a Strawberry cake, and a Marble cake, and..Oh! And A LEMONCAKE,FUDGECAKE,COCONUTCAKE,STRAWBERRYCHOCOLATECAKEAND-"

"Whoa, slow down!" Tenka said, only getting the first two, and then Hunny repeated each one more slowly.

She sighed as she looked at the list. There had to be at **least** 10 cakes on here. She opened a cook book and followed the directions for each cake. She had to hurry so there would be enough for tommarow and some today.

The day was hetic, making cake after cake. She sighed. _Why did they need so many!?_ She yelled in her head. _Well, at least I only have one more. _She went next to the chemicals for her science project she was using. Next to it was the bowl full of the ingrediants. She stirred it as fast as she could. Soon Tamaki walked in. _But more like came in dancing. _

"How is you cakes doing!?" He sang, swinging his arms.

"Be careful!" Tenka yelled at the idiot.

"Huh? Why?" He asked, swinging his arms.

But unfortunatly, when he swung his arms he hit one of the chemecals. Maracuaslly, it flew into the mixing bowl and mixed with the ingredeants.

"YOU IDIOT!"

**BOOM!**

The ingreadaints flew all over the room, also brining eggs, flour, and milk with it. Making a **HUGE **mess. Soon the rest of the host club ran in, and some custamers followed to see what happened.  
Tenka sighed at the mess of flour, milk, batter, and eggs on the floor. Hikaru and Kaoru where laughing like no tommarow. Hunny staired with awe at the mess why'll Mori just looked at it plainly. Temaki was crying in his corner of woe and Haruhi just looked at her simpatheticly.

"I'm Adding that to you deat."

"Only if Tamaki cleans this up!"

* * *

Yay!  
Please Review!  
It doesn't take long! 


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting Enemy 4

Disclaimer: See other Chapters

Sorry For taking so long to update.  
I'm Also sorry For such a short Chapter.

* * *

Tenka sat down on the couch, letting out a long sigh. It was a long day today. True, she has been baking things for the Host Club for about a week now, but still. Today she had gotten many requests for cakes that she made for tomorrow. Plus one of the cakes tasted horrible, and another one was ruined from Hikaru and Kaoru running around the kitchen and knocking it over.

"Ten-chan!!"

"Yes Honey-Sempi?" Tenka replied to the child-like senior who ran towards her.

"Where going to the commoner park my daughter!" Tamaki said, jumping through the air.

"Stop calling me that." Tenka told him, for what seemed for the millionth time she said that.

Eminently he went into his corner of woe, it seemed he was there more often now. Tenka rubbed her forehead.

_Why can't they just leave me alone for ounce?  
_Tenka sat on pale green grass near a tall tree oak tree. The host club has dragged her to a 'commener' park. She look around. Leaves of gold, orange, and red laid on the parks floor. She watched the host club (Excluding Haruhi, Mori and Kyoya) playing on the playground equipment like over exited three year olds.

* * *

"Tenka-chan!" The twins chanted. "Come here!"

The girl stood up and blinked. What kind of mess did she get her self into?

* * *

He stood there, watching from afar. He brushed back his black hair and reveled aqua-green eyes. Hidden behind a rather large maple tree, he watched some high school kids play on a play ground, with a few just watching. Then his eyes rested on a certain someone. The man frowned. Would they **ever** learn? No one would accept them when they learn how...

* * *

Tenka sat down at the side of the steel slide. She was smiling **and **laughing. _Wow, I haven't been like this...ever. _She thought, not being able to remember the last time she was like this. But she was happy.Tenka let out another laugh and looked up at her friends. _They won't be your friends for long._Whispered a voice in her head. She pushed the voice away, knowing how true it was. It was only a matter of time. She heard the laughter and move meant of her friends stop. Tenka glanced at them, they were looking at something. Slowly, she stood up, her outfit being slightly dirty, but she didn't take notice. Her eyes where locked at a man walking towards then. He had jet black hair and aqua-green eyes. Tenka started trembling, her own aqua-green eyes looking at the man._This is happining way sooner then I thought it would. _

"Can we help you?" Asked Kyoya, who's eyes where also locked on the 'stranger'. _**he** __is._The man walked up to her friends, past them, then standing infront of her. Everyone seemed to be frozen in place, not daring to move one finger. She noticed her head only reached his shoulders. She shuddered._  
Why did he have to come back?  
_Tenka felt something rest on her head. Her eyes looked up at him, his hand rested on her head._  
_Then she felt his free arm wrap around her waist, pulling her into a hug, and resting her head on his chest.  
Tenka felt a wave of emotions go through her. Anger, hate, happiness, relive, regret, sadness, pain, disappointment, fear, joy, and love.

That's right, he must already know who

"Tenka, I've already told you. When they find out they will just abandon you. Maybe even report you to the police." He told her, whispering.

No your wrong." She replied, even if she knew he was right.

"Murderer."

"Ne-"

"You're Guilty."

"I was-"

"You killed him."

"STOP!"_  
_


	5. Chapter 4 Foggy

Do I really need to post the disclaimer now?  
Disclaimer: See Other Chapters

Sorry for such a short chapter

* * *

_A little stood on a wooden foot stool in a nice, large, kitchen. Her black hair rested on her small shoulders in pig-tails. Her aqua-green eyes sparkling as she finished cutting the last carrot._

_"Is this good Moma?" She asked, looking at her mother for approval._

_"Perfect!" Complemented her mother._

_The girl's mother was beautiful. She had shoulder-length blond, wavy, hair and vibrate green eyes.  
The woman smiled at her loved seconded child. In her eyes she was perfect. She loved two of her children very much. More then her own life._

_The little girl looked up as she heard a bang from the second floor. The girl frowned and clutched the knife._

_"I wish he wouldn't be so reckless." Her mother complained, rubbing her head._

_"Can I go check on Mizu and Dad?"_

_"Of course, Tenka." The woman replied to her child, smiling._

_"Ok, I'll be back soon! I love you mommy!" Tenka replied, walking of._

_"I love you to." The woman replied to her seven year old child._

* * *

Tenka clutched the green grass of the park in her hands. Her knee's kissing the cold ground. She felt her whole body trembiling. _  
It was an accident, right? Right!?  
__**You know it wasn't an accident, you enjoyed his blood spilling on the floor.  
**__  
_"I think you've better leave." Kyoya told the man, who was frowning at Tenka.

__

**She really can't handle it yet. What was she thinking?**

"I don't know why your giving me orders. I'm just here to bring Tenka to her new home." The man said, running his hand through his hair, glancing at Tenka.

_**Eh, maybe I went to far this time. She seems to be worse now.** _

* * *

_Tenka shook her head slightly._

_"No, I have to transfer schools. Nii-san said so." She told her friends from her 3rd grade class._

_"We'll miss you Tenka."_

_"...Me to."_

* * *

"Eh? New home?" Honey said, confused.

"Who exactly are you?"

Tenka forced herself to gain control of herself. She pushed her self, yet still trembling.

"I'm sorry for not telling you guys, but this is my nii-san, Ruka."

* * *

_The seven year old version of Tenka walked up the rather large,marble stair case. She looked down and noticed that she was still clutching the knife.  
Oh well, no sense in going all the way back to the kitchen to bring it back now.She thought considering she was almost at Mizu's bedroom. Mizu was seven, like Tenka. She also had really short brown hair and brown eyes. Tenka always felt close to Mizu, but then again, they where twins. Tenka jumped at she heard a heavy thud hit the ground from the pure white door she now saw before her._

"YOU BITCH!"


	6. Chapter 5 Spaz

Um, Yeah, Sorry for not updating in... forever. Hehee. sweat drop Please don't kill me.

i have no motivation XD

**Disclaimer: I own Ouran High School Host Club... at least I pretend I do sometimes..  
**

* * *

She stirred in her sleep, and let out a soft squeak, causing him to sigh. Ruka looked down at his younger sister, who laid on his dark navy blue couch, covered in a heavy blanket. She was having a nightmare, he could tell. A small frown appeared on his face, he really did feel guilty. After all, he was her older brother. Wasn't older brothers suppose to protect their little sisters?  
He must be really bad at his job.

* * *

Tenka awoke, and looked around the room. What day was it again? Her brain hurt, and her thoughts where scrambled. It really hurt to think, but that's what she gets for thinking to much. Tenka got up and looked through the bag of new clothes, witch her wonderful brother got her. She garbbed a deep green t-shirt with short sleeves and a pair of dark jeans. Her white dress was old and damaged beyond reapair, but the really didn't matter, so she threw it away. She ran a brush threw her deep black hair and walked to the kitchen.

She glanced at the calender, which it turned out it was Saturday. She also noticed a note in shape of a bunny on it.

Had to go to work. Called you in sick today, thought you should rest. I'll be back around six.Tenka ran her hand through her hair.  
How much fun was this?  
Being stuck living with her asshole brother and having nothing to do.

Just great.

* * *

_Tenka opened the door as quick as she could when she heard the shout of her fathers voice. She felt her small hand clutch the knife tighter now. Her eyes examined the room and its current situation as it was. But the small girl was no where near expecting to see what layed out before her.never seen Mizu bleed because of Daddy._

_She saw her sister sparled out on the floor. Her arm bleeding, and her body was bruised.  
Then she saw her father, who stood up glaring daggers at Mizu. She also took notice that his arm was also bleeding, but to a smaller extent._

_She knew her Father and Mommy didn't like Mizu.  
She knew it was because Mommy had Mizu too, she had to go to the doctor's every two weeks.  
She also knew that was because ever seince Mommy gave birth to Mizu she wasn't healthy anymore.  
She also knew Father hated Mizu and hurt her every so often, which ended in Mizu being bruised and herself comforting her sister._

_But she never seen Mizu with such a face of hate, instead of her usual tears.  
_

* * *

Tenka awoke from her nap that took place on the couch.  
She hated dreaming, or thinking about that day.

She looked at the clock, which read about three O' clock, and school was already over, and the Host club's activity's should be over soon too.  
Sadly they where already over.

Tenka heard about twenty dozen knocks on the door.  
She could only guess who it was.  
The only question she had was; 'How the HELL did they find her that quick?!'

Before she knew it, she was fallen on the wooden floor, the door wide open (and maybe broken), and the host club staring at her like she was ET

"Why wheren't you at school?!"

"Are you okay?"

"Did Ruka did anything to you?"

"If he did we can kill him for you..."

"Tenka-chan!!"

She sighed as she was loaded with all the questions and comments.

"Hello to you too."

Was the only thing she could think of saying.  
Thinking wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do when a bounch of people break down your door and instantly start spazing.

* * *

Yeah.  
Stupid writers block. XD

BUT NOW I'VE GOTS LOTS OF IDEA'S AND STUFF!

ohhhh, and the plot changed a bit. XD  
But its for the better. 3  
You'll see.

Curse you Higurashi.  
...and Elfen Lied... but not so much.

WELL, I promise to update soon.  
Maybe in a few days?  
I dun know.

Please review.

OH!  
AND FREE VIRTUAL SNOW CONES FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEW!  
WEEEEE!


	7. Chapter 6 Miss Murder

_'My soul would like a milkshake too...'_

_

* * *

_

_**Shane Tailor's Corpse Found Sunday**_

_Shane Tailor, the man who went missing roughly five mounts ago has been found dead. His body was found in a fridge in a garbage dump ten miles north of our very city, not far from Shane's home. Detective Q and their police force found his body at 8:00 AM when they where investigating. According to his corpse, he appeared to be tourchered to death. All ten of his finger nails where cut off, his right eye was missing, but found inside his neck which was cut and sewn together. To add to that, his corpse had many scars and cuts, and his face was almost unrecognisable._

_His Wife and one son reported him missing five months ago, when he was missing for over 24 hours after they returned from visiting London, England. They reported that he was not acting strange, and had no enemy's that they knew of._

_' Why would anyone do such a thing to him? He never did anything wrong!'  
His wife answered when we asked her about his murder._

_Detective Q and their police force found no evidence to find the criminal who commented the murder._

**_Isabella Vinita Found Dead!  
_**

_Isabella Vinita went missing last week and found yesterday at noon. Her corpse was found at the bottom of a well, and her body was a mess. It appeared as if the Young nine year old girl tried to rip out her veins in her wrist. Detective Q, looked into the case when her body was found. They found no evidence if it was a murder, and concluded it might be a suicide._

_Isabella's remembrance ceremony will be held tonight at Blue Water Park at 6:00. Everyone is invited._

_'Its absolutely Disgusting...'_

**_Chris Robertson Missing_**

_Chris Robertson went missing on Monday morning.  
He is sixteen years of age.  
5'9, Blood Type is +AB, has brown hair and eyes, and has a scar on his left foot the size of a needle.  
Please report to the police if you find anything._

The young woman smirked as she read the last three articles to me. Her hazel eyes full of satisfaction, and her smile brought me dread. I could still feel my left foot as if it was still there. But I very well knew it wasn't. She cut it off. Then watched me scream and cry. And finally laughed at my pain.

She had cheashnut brown hair, and was around 5'4, hazel eyes, and was thin and very beautiful. But looks can be deceiving.

"Yosh! Are you ready for more fun?" She asked me. But that just sent more chills down my spine.

She took a knife, not a big one, or a sharp one. It was just a simple butter knife. Then she walked over here. Slowly, but not hesitant. Not hesitant because she has done this before. Then, she was above me, the fact that i was restrained to a table didn't help me.

I felt my eyes widen as she moved the knife next to my left eye.

A surge of pain went through me as she stabbed the knife into me, cutting around my eye.

I heard myself scream.

I heard her laugh.

It hurt! Oh it hurt so much!

"STOP! STOP! PLEASE!"

More laughter.

More screaming.

"JUST KILL ME! PLEASE! IT HURTS."

Then she stopped.

Thank god its over!

I could feel my blood run down my face.I also could no longer see through my left eye. It still hurt.I watched her move. My vision was blurry. I saw her grab a bigger knife. A sharper knife.

I screamed as she put the the knife over my heart.

"You said you wanted me to kill you. I shall grant your wish, Chris Robertson."

That's when I heard her laugh for the last time.

That's when I heard myself scream for the last time.

* * *

Tenka sighed as she looked at the door to the third music room.S he could swear her head already started to hurt. But, when she opened the door, no one was there.

'that's strange.' She thought, as she made her way to the middle of the room, until she came to a small end table, which had a note on it. Tenka looked at the note curiously, and picked it up slowly.

Hide and Go seek!  
Your it!  
-Love Tamaki

"...great..."

Tenka walked into the kitchen, which held the cakes. Hopefully, the Host Club would be quiet predictable when playing this game. She smiled as she heard a nosies some from one of the cupboards. She happily walked towards the cupboard, and swung it open, but strangely, there wasn't anything in it.

"Mice?" she whispered, but it seemed unlikely for mice to be in the school.

Tenka walked towards the larger cupboard, which was taller then herself, and swung that open.

"Ten-Chan!" Sang a voice before Honey jumped onto her, hugging her neck "You found us!"

Tenka looked at Honey, then at Mori, who still stood in the cupboard, with no emotion.

"Ten-Chan, can i have some cake?"

Tenka continued her hunt for the rest of the hosts, She 'found' Kyouya in an empty class room, working on his laptop. She also 'found' the twins when she went down the stairs and was ambushed by dour water ballons by the twins. Then, she found Tamaki and Huruhi in the rose garden. So now, they all stood in the famous third music room. Honey was eating cake, as usual, Kyouya on his laptop, Mori standing their, the twins sitting down with devious faces on, Haruhi left, and Tamki stood in front of her, like a proud idiot.

"Can I go home now?"

"As soon as you try on this!" Tamki sang, throwing and white bag at Tenka.

She looked at it skeptically, wondering what was it. Slowly, as if there might be a dangerous animal in it, she opened the bag. Inside, perfectly folded, was one of the schools male uniforms.

"They where all out of the female uniforms Tenka-Chan! I'm so sorry! " Tamaki cried, acting like a toddler.

"Its fine. Thanks."

_

* * *

_

_Yayz! I updated fast. AND its long. :3  
Meow?_

_There's a new character, as you can see, you'll learn more about her later._

_**Alya Mira**  
**2008-06-26  
ch 6,**_

snow cone !!  
I love the word 'spaz' , sounds so nice  
If you've got a lack of inspiration you should rewatch the anime xD that always works for me !  
I hope the ideas come flying in through your window soon  
xX Alya

_Yes, would you like cherry, blueberry, or milkshake flavor?  
That's a good idea, maybe i should re-watch the anime.  
...Or read the manga. :3  
Thanks :D_

_**Damarikomu**  
**2008-06-26  
ch 6,**_

I loved it when the club was beating on her door and she was like "How the HELL did they find me that quick?!" XD You're a brilliant idiot.

_Lolz, thanks.  
It fun being a brilliant idiot. XD_

_**Haruka Oujo**  
_**_2008-06-26  
ch 6, _**

_**I liked it, so...can I have a snow cone?! .**_

_Of course you can have a snow cone . :3  
Snow cones makes the world go round.  
Yayz_

_**Thanks for the Reviews! :3  
Please review again though. XD  
All reviewers get a hung of cheese this time. :D**_


	8. Chapter 7 Mizu

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own my OC's.  
:3**

**By the way, Just because I started writing another Story does NOT mean I will stop writing this one.  
:3  
I just couldn't keep that idea in for much longer, and I promise to update this story.  
Hmmmm, I think every time i update one story, I will update the other one too.  
Yeah, I'll do that.  
:D**

**Anyways, This story is now rated M for Violence. Ahahahhaah.**

_"I HATE FLOORS!"  


* * *

_Tenka walked around the streets, looking at different shops with an uninterested expression on her face.

_How boring..._Tenka Thought as she walked down the street. Today, Tenka had nothing to do, and was bored out of her mind. So, she decided to take a walk. She let her mind wonder, first her thoughts where on the host club, and how much she owed them for being her friend, and saving her from her mother. Then next thing she thought about was Mizu. She froze, and looked around her. She was at a park, in front of a pond of water. Why have she been thinking about Mizu so much?

_Haruhi?_

Was it because of her new friend, Haruhi? Haruhi did look alot like Mizu. The same short brown hair and big eyes. She pulled out a picture, the picture showed a overly happy Tenka, with her emotionless twin Mizu, when they turned seven. She really did miss Mizu.

She sighed, trying to get rid of her thoughts.

"Tenka-chan!"

Tenka was ripped out of her thoughts, when someone yelled her name. In surprise, the picture fell to the ground. She turned her head around to look at the person who called her name.

"Hi Hikaru." Tenka looked at the older Hitachiin brother, wondering why Kaoru wasn't by his side as usual.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, a slightly surprised look on his face when Tenka knew it was him, and not his brother.

"Ah, I was talking a walk." Tenka repiled, a small smile on her face. "What about you?"

"Kaoru and I were helping Tono find more commoner things for the club." He explained. "Hey, whats that?" Hikaru asked, reaching for the fallen photo.

Tenka noticed him reaching to grab the photo, but she quickly swiped it away from him before he could grab it.

"Its mine."

"Hey! Tenka-chan, lemme see it!"

"No." Tenka said, glaring at Hikaru. But, to her dismay, the older Hitachiin brother snatched the picture from her hands before she could put it away.

"Hey!"

Hikaru looked at the picture, which had two young girls in the picture. One looked at lot like tenka, but much happier, and he didn't reconise the other one.

"Who is this?" He asked, pointing towards the black haired girl.

"Me."

Hikaru nodded, he thought so.  
"And this?" He asked, pointed towards the girl with the brown hair.

There was a pause.

"Thats Mizu, my twin sister." Tenka answered, she decided not to lie this time. They at least deserve to know some of the truth.

Hikaru looked at the picture again. He didn't know Tenka had a twin sister, they didn't look alike, but they where probably faturnal twins.  
"I didn't know you had a twin sister." He said, looking at Tenka. "How come we haven't met her?"

Tenka looked at Hikaru, sadness filled her eyes.

"She died."

* * *

_"Mizu!" Tenka shouted, running towards her twin sister._

_"Nee-chan..."_

_Tenka set the knife down on the floor, and Helped Mizu sit up._

_"Mizu," Tenka aslked, "are you ok?"_

_Mizu didn't reply, instead, her eyes where fixed on the knife Tenka sat down next to her. The younger twin didn't know what she was doing, she just wanted her pain to end, and that's all she asked._

_And that wish would come true._

_"Mizu, what are you doing?" Tenka asked, as she saw her sister grab the knife._

_Mizu didn't answer, she clutched the knife in her hand, which was shaking violently. The girl took the knife, and placed the blade over her neck. She took one last look at Tenka, who's eyes where wide, and body was shaking._

_"It's ok, Tenka, I'm just sick of this."_

_After saying her last words, Mizu took the knife, and lifted it in the air, over her neck, before bringing it down with full force._

_"MIZU!"_

* * *

**Dun dun dun. XD  
Please review. :3 They make me happy.**

Damarikomu: **Ahahhahaha. I can't think of any name lately. XD**

Miorochi: **Thanks! You'll find out who the murderer is soon enough. :D**

Alya Mira: **XD Your brother is wise, that's going to help him later in life :P I love horror things, and so i decided to add some in. :D  
**  
**Thanks for the Reviews everyone!  
:D**


	9. Chapter 8 Bambi

**Why don't I own Ouran High School Host Club? Oh, that's right, because i would destroy it. o.o MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAA!**

**Yes.  
Please enjoy this chapter! :3  
Nipa!  
**_"Kechii, give me back my Leaches!"_

* * *

A woman with cheashnut brown hair and Hazel eyes sat on a plane, looking outside the window with a bored expression written on their face. She was on her way to Japan, to visit a few people, and she was very excited to get there. She had many names, Allissa, Macaire which was French for blessed, Rayna which was German for 'Song of the Lord', Bambi which was Italian for 'Childlike, or baby girl' , and some others. But now she was using Shinobu which meant endurance in Japanese. True, some people knew her real name, but most of those people where dead. Shinobu looked down at a newspaper that she had in her hands. The title said: _**Chris Robertson found Dead this Morning. **_The woman let out a soft giggle when she read this.

* * *

_Tenka looked at her sisters dead body, her eyes wide in shock. _

_Why did Mizu do that? Tenka thought, not feeling tears run down her cheaks. But the low sound of laughter cut her thoughts short. Tenka turned to see her father, no, Mizu's murderer laughing and saying words like; 'servers her right' and 'I never thought I would be this lucky.'_

_Tenka glared at him, a look of hatred in her eyes. Mizu never did anything wrong, and now she was dead, for nothing. She looked at Mizu again, and grabbed the knife the was stuck in her chest. Gently, she took the knife out of Mizu. She looked at the knife, which was dripping of Mizu's blood now, and knew what she had to do._

_Tenka stood up slowly, and quietly walked out of the room, following her father who left the room when she was lost in her thoughts. When she reached him, he was stading on a step, looking around the house. Tenka took the knife, and lifted it up above his head. To her disappointment, he turned his head around, and when she brought the knife down, it only hit is shoulder._

_He let out a cry of pain and fell down the starcase. Soon after, Tenka walked down the stairs after him, only to find he was dead._

_"Have fun in hell, bastard."_

_Then Tenka set off, going back upstairs, but she stopped at a large mirror. She was simply, a mess, and was covered in blood. She sighed, knowing that she would have to clean up soon._

_Tenka walked to her room , and took the large pink blanket off of her bed, and walked towards the room Mizu was in, and covered Mizu with the blanket. After a few moments of thinking, she felt herself fall to the ground._

_I killed a person! Tenka relized, she acctually killed someone._

_Was she right, did he deserve it? Would she go to hell to? Sould she have handled the situation in a different way?_

_Would her mother and brother forgive her?_

_Would Mizu forgive her?_

* * *

Tenka woke up from her sleep, cold sweat ran down her face. She hated it when she had that dream about, **that **day.

She should have never acted on revenge and anger. She should have called the cops, instead of killing him.

That was her biggest mistake.

She took her knee's and pulled them towards her chest, trying to forget that memory.

* * *

_"She died."_

Tenka's words kept on repeating in his mind. She had a twin, like he did, but only Kaoru was still alive, unlike Mizu. Hikaru couldn't help but wonder how her sister died, but he felt like she was keeping something from him, and the others.

* * *

**DX Sorry for the short chapter guys. :(  
But it's 1 and 1/2 of a page, almost 2 pages! XD  
Anyways, I'm going camping for about four days, so don't expect any updates right away.**

**Thank you Miorochi, TheWinchesterAngel, and Haruka Ouji for reviewing! You all get really big milkshakes.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review! Reviewers get chocolate mice.  
:3**


	10. Chapter 9 Corpse Of Midget

**I OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! YES, THEY ACTUALLY LET ME HAVE IT FOR MYSELF! MWAHAHAAHHAAHAH!  
...As if XD  
Still dun own it, But I own Tenka, Ruka, Mizu, Tenka's Dad, her mom, and Shinobu.**

_**"Who knew dressing up the 3rd graders as monkeys and having them Knife fight would be so much fun."**_

* * *

Ruka woke up to his alarm clock, tiredly, he pressed to off button and sat up on hit bed. He sat there for a while, like he always dose, expecting to hear the familiar sound of Tenka in the kitchen, getting ready for school. But in stead, all he heared was silence. The silence though, seemed eerie, like something was wrong. He got up from his bed, deciding that he was just being paranoid and Tenka was already done getting ready for school. Maybe she left early for some reason.

He quickly got dressed, brushed his hair, brushed his teeth, and other boring morning activities. He walked out of his room, and started walking towards the kitchen for his breakfast. If he was lucky, there might be some pop tart's left. He never would understand Tenka's obsession of pop tarts. But then he noticed something. The silence, the forbidding silence, was still there. It was like a horror movie waiting to happen. Like at any time, the walking corpse of a midget girl would come and attack. Using his ninja skills, he sneaked down the hallway in total silence, trying to avoid the corpse-of-midget that was sure to attack him. But what made him freeze was a noise in Tenka's room. Oh god, The midget has eaten Tenka! Quickly, using more awesome ninja skills, he opened her door, prepaid to beet up the evil midget corpse. But instead, he saw no corpse-of-midget, but only Tenka, Who, sat on her bed in her pajama's (which was light green and had pale black Bunny's on them). Her hand where on her head, clutching her hair and the death grip, her knees where pulled up to her chest, and she was shaking.

This didn't surprise him too much, after all that happen too her, he would be extremaly surprised if things like this didn't happen. She witnessed Mizu's suicide, killed their father, and was abused by their mother who turned to drugs and alchol after her husbands death, and finding out that it was Tenka who killed him. Too add to that, him, who was supposed to be the great big brother, ignored this like nothing happened, and didn't help her when she needed it. And his attempts to help only ending badly.

But when this happened to Tenka, when it got this bad, it could take awhile for her to recover. It could take a few hours to a few days. So normally, she would stay home for school. If something like this would happen in school, there would be problems.

"Tenka, I'll call the school and tell them your sick, so you can stay home today." Ruka could barely make out the nod from Tenka.

With all his ninja skills, he left the room.

* * *

The Ouran Host Club, was doing their usual routine, of seducing girls. Yes, that is the life of a male prostitute. But, anyways, and the last moments of the host clube was ending, and the last love-stricken girl left the third music room, the club noticed something. Something, no, Someone was missing.

"Hey, wheres Ten-chan?" Honey asked, noticing the girl wasn't there.

The twins, also noticed this, but just now. Its amazing how both of them didn't notice she was gone until someone pointed it out. It was sad though, because Tenka was in their class.

It seems the only ones who noticed Tenka's disappearance before hand was Haruhi, Kyoya, and possibly Mori.

"Tenka-chan has vanished, we must save her from the evil clutched of god-knows-what!" Tamaki said, being the drama queen he always is.

Hikaru, on the other hand, was actually thinking.  
'Did this have to do with yesterday, when I asked her about her sister? Damn it, why do I always screw stuff up'  
Hikaru thought, not even considering it was just a coincidence. But, he was right. It was all his fault for bringing up unwanted memories. Good job Hikaru, good job.

Before the rest of them could think about the situation to much, they where all in a limo, headed towards Tenka's home. Poor Haruhi, how does she always get dragged into stuff like this? Well because Its a shojo Manga of course, she a girl surrounded by hot guys who kidnap her daily. It seems she is lucky to be a virgin still, consider Kyoya and his rapist tendencies. But no matter, they soon arrived at Tenka's house. Which was quiet small, again leaving the rich bastards in shock of how someone could live in such a small house.

Being the loud idots they where, the ran up to her door, and knocked like a bunch oh crazy people. After awhile with no answer, the broke down the door, not even thinking about breaking and entering charges. Or that they will have to fix that door.

When they didn't see any thing right away, they stormed into the house, well, everyone except Haruhi, Kyoya, and Mori.

They looked around the house, top to bottom. Except one room. Then, the silence came. The same eerie silence that Ruka heared before he went to work. They felt like the Corpse-of-midget was going to attack them. Out of fear/insitinct/stupidity, the host ran into the first room they saw, dragging the less enthusiastic members behind them.

After calming down, the host's looked around the room they where in. It was a fairly simple bedroom, with a bed, a desk littered with papers on it, a closet, a book self full of different kinds of books, and a chair that was facing a window to the houses back yard. But, what was sinficate, was the person sitting in the chair.

"Tenka-chan!"

Honey, the twins, and Tamaki ran up to her instantly, while Mori just followed Honey, Haruhi went towards Tenka too, but not being as spazzy as the other hosts, and Kyoya just stood there taking notes. Tenka, on the other hand, didn't take notice, but she continued looking out the window.

_'Today is the anniversary of Mizu's death, and when blood became stained on my hands'_ Tenka thought, no matter what Ruka or Miaku said, she knew it was her fault Mizu died. Of only she helped her sister better, or she took notice of what the real situation. If she hadn't killed her father, then she would be able to see Mizu again in heaven. Although it was clear that she was going to hell. She killed a person out of anger. She wished she could go back in time, stop her father from abusing Mizu. Then maybe they would be happy. Ruka wouldn't be as stressed, Mizu would be alive, her father wouldn't be killed and would be kind, and mother would be sane, and she wouldn't be a murderer.

"Tenka-chan," The younger Hitachiin brother said.  
"are you ok?" Asked the older Hitachiin brother,

Tenka snapped out of her trance like state, and looked at the host club.

"...How did you guys get into my house?" She asked, wondering how did they open the locked doors.

"Eh, Funny story. You see, we sort of, kind of, erm..."

"We broke down you door, Tenka-chan!" The twins said happily, like it wasn't a big door.

Tenka sighed, irritated with the host club. It seems like destruction follows them everywhere.  
"You guys are going to fix that."

* * *

After fixing the broken door, the host club began to leave Tenka's house. Once they where convinced that Tenka was ok that is. Although a certain Hitachiin brother was not convinced, but decided to leave her alone for the time being.

Tenka sighed, and headed towards the kitchen to eat some pop tarts.  
But when she was finished with one of the pop tarts, she heard a knock at the door.

She forced herself to get up from the table, away from the pop tarts, and towards the door. Hoping it wasn't the host club again, she opened the door. If it was the host club, her head would start to hurt more. But instead, she saw a woman at the door. She had cheashnut brown hair and Hazel eyes.

"Can I help you?"

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHH! What will happen now that Tenka met the murder? Well, your going to have to wait until the next chapter!**

**This chapter was 2 and 1/2 of pages! And 1,519 words long! WOOT! XD**

**Miorochi:_ Yeah, I think he deserved it to. 3_**

**Haruka Oujo: _lol , I'm glad you find my story interesting._**

**Dakarikomu: _Yay Violence! XD Hmmmm, I really don't know. But either way, Tenka is convinced that she killed him. :3_**

**Reviewers get Ramen. :D  
**


	11. Chapter 10 Carving Pumpkins

**Omg, an update.  
o.o  
You may not know it, But Honey is my favorite character in Ouran High School Host Club.  
.. yup**

**I still dun own Ouran Host Club, Or any of the hot guys in it. DX**

**But I own all of my OC's, Cause I'm gangster like that.**

**And omg, chapter 10! PARTY! XD**

**' Tainted flesh, polluted soul '**

* * *

It was about four now, and the sun was no longer high in the sky, actually, you couldn't see the sun at all for that matter, there where fluffy clouds high in the sky, blocking the sun. Luckily, it was still sorta sunny. Hikaru and Kaoru were doing math homework. For some strange reason, their math teacher, was obsessed with giving out homework. Even if she was nice and energetic. Of course, that made everyone question if she was ok in the head.

_Uima Reo Found Dead This Morning!_

_Uima Reo was Uima Satoshi's, owner of several five star and highly popular hotels, fifteen year old son. He was found in a refrigerator at Home Hard where, by a seven year old girl who was looking inside the fridges. Detectives are looking closer to the related crimes of relatives of people who are a richer status deaths. The reports come all the way from America, England, Italy, China, and many other countries. Detectives have suggested that a serial killer is on the loose, and targets those kind of people. _

Hikaru pushed the news paper away. Normally, he wouldn't care for reports on killings, but these ones made him weary. Almost scared. Of course, he would never abmit it though.

"Hello?" Hikaru didn't notice the phone ring, nor his brother answering it.

"Eh? No, Tenka-chan isn't here. We just saw her at your house...Are you ok Ruka?" Hikaru listed to Kaoru as he talked to Ruka on the phone. Tenka was probably someplace around their house, Ruka just didn't look around enough. They where both jumpy, and likely to panic about something easily anyways.

"Nani?! Shes missing? Are you sure? S-She escaped?! Yes, we'll help, bye."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at Kaoru as he ran to the door in a panicked fashion.

But when Kaoru spoke, a wave of fear ran through his body.

"What are you doing? Tenka's Missing and her mother escaped from prison!"

* * *

Tenka awoke, only to see more black.

'Ugh, where am I?'

She blinked a few times, to make sure she had her eyes open. But the dark room was still pitch black. She sighed, and tried to pinch the bridge of her nose to prevent a migraine, when she realized she couldn't. Her arms when pulled up above her hands, making them feel nearly numb. Tenka felt cold metal against her writhes, sending shivers down her spine.

She felt panic searge through her body, causing her eyes to open wider and goose bumps on her skin. She looked side to side, looking for anything she could see. But, what if it was something she didn't want to see.  
Suddenly, lights went on in the room, and her eyes shut tight automatically.

"Oh, so you've woken up now?" The voice sounded sweet and musical, something to look forward to, something good. But something, menacing, hid behind those words, and Tenka could sense it.

Her eyes flew open, taking in her surroundings. She was in a small room, with wooden floors and walls, and no windows. But, there was a piece of furniture that caught her eye. A table, with numerous objects on it. Some where pointy, some looked painful, when others looked harmless. Another wave of fear shot down her back, and her eyes darted to the voice.

"Y-your the girl from before." Tenka couldn't hide the fear in her voice when she spoke to the beautiful young woman.

"Oh? So you remember?" The woman asked, walking towards Tenka.

She couldn't keep looking at the woman that stood before her, so Tenka looked at her feet, which where planted on the ground.

"H-hai. You where at m-my house."

"Are you scared, Tenka-chan?"

Tenka was caught off guard by the question and the honorific. She noticed her heart was beating at a alarming pace, notifying that she was scared. Even more, terrified.

"No." She wouldn't show who ever this was that she was afraid.

"Good," The woman replied, taken a few steps toward Tenka. "that means I get to make you."

Tenka felt her blood go cold, and her heart beat even faster, making it feel like it would burst. The woman took a few more steps closer, slowly making her way to the table Tenka spotted earlier.  
The suspense was only making Tenka more terrified. She tried to pay attention to the creaking of the rusted chains that held the lights to the ceilings. Or maybe the irratatin buzzing nose that was coming from one of the lights. But it seemed as though the woman's shoes where the loudest nose and the room, which did not make Tenka feel any safer. Who knows, maybe Ruka would notice that she was gone, and call the police. But then again, she has to be missing for about 24 hours before they can fill out a missing persons report. Even though, the woman was certainly not stupid. Tenka heard no cars, people, or animals beyond the room, suggesting that she picked a place where they would not hear her, or Tenka.

Tenka felt a sharp pain go through her arm, and a warn liquid run down it. Tenka bit her lower lip, trying to hold in a scream of pain.

"Oh, did that hurt? Its only a scratch, Tenka-chan, suck it up a little."

Tenka saw a sharp, yet small blade in the womans hands as she moved it towards her nose.  
Tenka bit her lip harder, as she scratched the skin on her nose. She felt blood come into her mouth a moment later, and then it proceeded down her chin.

The woman suddenly spun her around, causing Tenka's forehead to hit the wall.  
She felt the woman lift up her shirt, and pin the end of it to her bra.

"W-what the hell are you doing!?"

"Silence! Don't interrupt an artist in her work!"

Then Tenka felt the knife dig into her skin, and left, right, and all over her back. She felt her blood slowly run down her back as the woman carved.

"STOP! That hurts!" Tenka screamed, but the woman only dug the knife in deeper, which made her gasp and bite down on her lip again.

She heared the woman chuckle, and proceed with her 'art'.

* * *

**Haha, cliffhanger again  
X3  
Predict the fate of Tenka, I wanna know what you think. 8D**

**Also, I wanna know what genera this story should be for once in for all. XD  
I'll tell you right now, there will be little romance, I don't even think Tenka and Hikaru are going to kiss DX  
Do you think it should be: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort , Suspense/Horror ,Horror/Hurt/Comfort, or something else?  
thanks 8D**

**People who read this and review get bubble tea! 8D I wonder what bubble tea tastes like...XD**

**Haruka Oujo: XD Yes, Hikaru shall blame him self BAD HIKARU, BAD! X3**

**Miorochi: Technically, I think it would be Manslaughter (accidental death) , but Tenka is convinced she killed him, which she kinda did. I thought i made that pretty clear in chapter 8: Bambi**

**Rupeta Sohma: lol, no problem. -tosses more ramen to you-**

**Ritzia-chan: Yeah, poor Tenka. I'm awfully cruel to my OC. XD**


	12. Halloween Special!

**Ugh, I REALLY wanted to get this on Halloween, but I had set-backs. DX My friend called me yesterday, and wanted me to come over to her house in one hour. So I had to get my costume on, which took 30 min. THEN the computer froze, erasing the stuff I wrote. :(**

**Well, I hope you had a happy Halloween! :D EAT YOUR CANDY!**

**On a good note, I had fun writing this chapter, and its looong!!! :D About four pages on word! :O**

**I don't Own Ouran High School, but that could be a good thing**

**'Aren't You Scared? Well That's just fine!'**

* * *

Tenka was in the host clubs kitchen, putting orange frosting onto a circular cake. The host club, strangely, wasn't open this Thursday, but instead, they where getting ready for the 'Host Clubs Spooky Halloween Party'. Well, at least, that's what Tamaki called it. Hikaru and Kaoru where gone, collecting a bunch of Halloween costumes for the host club. Honey and Mori where busy setting up decorations in various rooms. Tamaki and Haruhi where in a room setting up card board walls and other decorations for the haunted house thing. Kyoya, was on his laptop, calculating profits, and probably waiting for things he orders to arrive. And Tenka, was stuck backing a ton of Halloween treats. Cakes, cookies, carmel apples, pies, candy, and all sorts of sweet things.

Tenka finished putting the black frosting over the orange, making the cake look like a pumpkin. It was past five o'clock, and she had already made many things for their customers to eat.

"Where Back!" She heard the twins sing, and the doors slam shut.

Tenka walked out of the room, to see what kind of costumes they would be foreced to wear. She looked in the room and saw that each host club member was looking at their costum, which where all vampire costumes. She mentally sighed, although I did make sense. About every single girl in the school was obsessed with some book called Twilight, witch was about some kind of vampire.

"Tenka-chan, we got your costume!!!" The shouted, throwing a plastic gag at her, which fell to the ground. It wasn't her fault she had bad reflexes.

She picked up the bag, which had a picture pasted on the front of a woman wearing a maid's uniform. The costume was black and white, with lace and frills everywhere. The sleeves where long and loose, with white clippings at the end. The dress ended beyond the woman's knee's, and had lacy white socks the covered her knee's. It also contained a frilly headband to be placed on her head. Basically, the whole thing made her want to throw up.

"...What the hell is this?" She asked, holding the bag up with two fingers as if it was covered with a deadly desese.

"Its your costume for the Host Club Halloween Party!!!" The pair said, wrapping their arms around her shoulders and looked at the bag.

"Do I really have to wear it...?" She asked, no wanting to be covered in frills, but not wanting to be rude. Who knows how much money this thing could have cost?! Surely more then she could afford.

"We used the Host's funds to buy the costumes, so If you don't want to wear it, you can pay for it. The halloween store doesn't allow return items." Tenka twitched at Kyoya's comment. _'That greedy bastard.'_

* * *

Tenka wanted smash her face into the nearest wall. Ruka dragged her to the Halloween store to help him find a costume for a party he was going to. Although, she didn't see the point in it sense he ditched her. She was looking at the various costumes they offered for females, sense she had nothing better to do.

_'Whore, slut, prostitute, hooker, striper. God, isn't there any sort of costume that ISN'T desided for hookers!'_ She inwardly complained, amazed on the costumes they sold here.

"Why they hell would anyone want to dress up as a little-red riding hood slut?!" She asked herself, glaring at a bag that had a picture with a woman that had a short costume on with her boobs popping out. Tenka watched a woman grab the little-red costume, and go up to the counter to pay for it.

_'I guess that answers my question.'_She thought continued to look at the costumes, and complain about ever single one. That is, until she saw a costume at the far right-hand corner.

_'Shit, now i feel bad.'_ She thought as she saw the same maid costume that the twins had bought her. It, for one thing, was prices high, more then she could afford , she noticed it was the only thing in the store that didn't show skin besides the neck, head, and hands.

She slowly placed her hand on a scar that ran down her back, and then around her waist.

_'I'll have to apologise to them tomorrow.'  
_

* * *

Tenka sighed in one of the host clubs changing rooms. Today was the 'big day'. They where about ten minutes away from the club's party starting, and she was changing into her costume.

Tenka looked in the mirror and looked at the costume and smiled. It did cover each of her horrible scars, now she didn't have to be questioned by the costumers. She walked out of the room, and saw the club dressed as an everyday, stereotypical vampire. She shook her head, it didn't suit them at all. Her gaze went over to Tamaki, who was showing off his commoner costume to everybody.  
'eccpecily not Tamaki.'

It was about 15 minutes into the party, and she was handing a girl with curly brown hair with a pink witch costume a cute stuffed bat. She was on 'commoner game duty' and the girl just won the game she was hosting. The girl and her friends cooed the pink bat and walked away smiling. Tenka's job was to set up her homemade candy corn into bags, which were placed into a black box with a small hole cut into it. You couldn't see inside the box, so you couldn't cheat. All the costumer had to do was reach in and grab one, if the bag had an orange ribbon tide around the neck, they got to chose a prize and keep the candy corn, if it had a black one, they just got to keep the candy corn.

She handed another girl a black cat plushie, who had just pulled out a bag with an orange ribbon tied to it. The girl thanked her and walked away, at this time she noticed the girl to be the same one at the store that bought the slutty little-red riding hood costume, and she was wearing it now.

"Hey Tenka-chan, lets go in the haunted house!" Hikaru said lifting her up by her left arm.

"Didn't you already go in a few times?" She questioned, remembering seeing him go into it with Haruhi and Kaoru, and again a few times with custemers.

"Yeah, but you haven't, you've been sitting here the whole time." He said, pointing out how she was being lazy.

She shrugged, she had been planning on seeing whatever Tamaki made into a 'haunted house'. "Fine, I'll go."

A few secounds later, Tenka and Hikaru where staring at a glass box light up with a badly made cardboard monster in it.

"...Is that seriously card board?" She questioned, looking at the monster with a questioning gaze.

"...I think it is." Hikaru answered, only noticing now that the decoration WAS indeed cardboard.

Tenka shook her head, walking on threw the path. "Figures." She muttered. The two walked on, not saying a word as they watched glass boxes light up and listening to loud noises ever once and a while. Thank good it wasn't in awkward silence.

"You don't get scared by haunted houses, do you?" He asked, wondering why the girl didn't tremble or scream like the customers.

"Sorry if i'm not wimpy enough for you."

* * *

"THAT BASTARD!" Tenka yelled "I CAN'T FUCKIN' SEE!"

Hikaru ditched her a while ago, so Tenka was wondering the in maze, which now was pitch black. So, every three steps she made, she ran into a badly made cardboard wall.

"I'm going to kill him." She growled into the darkness, glaring at the wall she just ran into. Tenka turned around and walked in another direction. Although, instead of running into a wall, she tripped, and fell on top of the wall. But, then she felt the cardboard starting fall to thr ground, and with her bad reflexes, she fell with it. Though, the wall never hit the floor.

She felt her self fall. She panicked, not knowing when she would land, or where she would land, untill she felt her body hit a soft couch.

Tenka opened her eyes, not noticing they where closed before. She looked around the room, which was barley light enough for her to observe.

The room was old, dust everywhere, and the air smelt old and stuffy. There where old styled couches in the room, with a wooden coffee table in the middle. She also noticed a few pained portraits in the room too, along with two book shelves. _'Where am I?'_She wondered, never knowing that the school had something like a house in it. Tenka stood up slowly, careful not to injure herself.

She was not wondering a hallway, that was lined with candles that where covered in spider webs. She peeked into a few rooms, ever once in a while she would call out Hikaru's name, hoping to find him. So far, she had seen a ballroom with a piano in it, a dining room, a room with couches, animal furs, and dead stuffed animals. Each room was covered in dust. She also noticed each room didn't have any windows. _'what is this place? It looks like an old house, but, I'm in the school...'_Tenka sighed, looking out of a room that appeared to be a kitchen. She turned her attention back to the hallway, when she froze.

Standing there was a girl and a boy, roughly ten feet away from her. They both looked like they came from the 1800's. The boy was wearing trosers, a white shirt, with suspenders. A brown hat also sat upon his head. The girl, wore a white a brown dress, with a brown bonnet on her head. They both had brown hair, and both had grey eyes. Also, both where somewhat transparent, and their feet where an inch above the ground.

Tenka couldn't move, she was frozen. The air was unbelievably cold, and her blood felt like ice. When she blinked, they where gone.

Tenka regained her composer, and ran down the hallway as fast as she could, opening a wooden door. She slammed the door behind her. She turned around to see the room, but she felt her body being picked up into the air, and then thrown into a wall at the other side of the room.

Her body slumped to the floor, and she looked up, to see what she would label a demon.

There was something staring at her. It appeared to be a female, and somewhat human. It had long black hair, and a black blouse on. Although, it seemed the lower half of its body was some kind of skirt, the stretched long enough to connect its feet-less bottom to the ceiling. Another thing she noticed about the monster, it didn't have eyes. It had holes in the eyes place, with dark cuts under the holes, then she remembered.

She remembered reading a book for a few minutes in the room she first arrived in, It said it was a guide to demons, or something like that. This looked just like a Dakkagama, a very dangerous demon from the book.

_'A Dakkagama is a demon, formed when a teenage or adult spirit goes into deep despair, or is created from another Dakkagama. They are very trublesome, cause buildings to collapse, humans to go crazy, and even sometimes killing humans. They have no legs nor feet, but instead a large body part that connects it self to the ceiling. The don't have eyes, but holes in their place. Luckily, Dakkagama's are rare, and nearly never found. They go from house to house, for victims.'_

Thats all Tenka could remember before she felt the Dakkagama's hand wrap around her neck, and slowly bring her towards the ceiling. Tenka coughed, trying to get the old air that the demon was preventing her from obtaining.

She heard the door swing open, and she saw light shine into the room. Immediately, the demon disappeared, and Tenka fell to the floor once again.

"Tenka-chan!" She heard before she blacked out.

* * *

Hikaru was cleaning up the club room like everyone else. The guests left about two hours ago, and the host club found Tenka and that monster about an hour ago. After the guests left, they noticed Tenka wasn't there, or in the haunted house, and they discovered the hole. Each member, excluding Haruhi that left, jumped down the hole, which the drop was longer then they expected.

They discovered the house with no windows, like Tenka did. Then they looked for her, and found that monster, or what ever it was. Although, thankfully they had flash lights, and the monster disappeared. although, it appeared that the monster had lifted Tenka in the air, and dropped her, causing her to black-out.

"Huh?" Hikaru turned to the couch that Tenka was on, when her heard her speak. Immedently, the host club rushed towards her to see if she was ok. She looked at them, looking very confused about the situation.

"Are you feeling ok Tenka?" Kyoya asked, not wanting to pay for anything if she was damaged. She nodded, and looked back to a pillow, looking like she was deep in thought. The Host Club members left, believing that she was ok, and continued cleaning up the mess. Hikaru was about to walk away, when he felt her grab is arm.

"Thanks for the costume, Hikaru."

* * *

**^^ I hoped you liked it. :D  
Please review, reviewers get candy and a bat plush. 8D**

**lovelyxxmelody: Yes, I am an OC abuser. XD lol, thats for the review. :D **

Damarikomu: Yes, yes I am. lol. :D Thanks for reviewing.

**Miorochi: Well, the woman is 'drawing' a picture of course. :DYou'll know what the picture is in the next chapter. 8D****  
****  
Haruka Oujo: lol, Yes, you should be scared. **

Thanks for reviewing guys! :D


	13. Chapter 11 Dragons

**lallalallalalalal. Its an update bishes! :D  
YAYAYAYAYAY!**

**I don't own Ouran blah blah blah.****Oh, yeah. For all that want to be warned. This chapter contains **_**pervertedness**_** and a **_**nude **_**scene. You'll find out why later in the chapter. :3**

_**"Tear me apart,but I don't care anymore."**_

* * *

Tenka didn't know how long she was there, being carved like some kind of fruit. It felt like she had been there for hours. She could no longer feel her arms and her back burned with pain. Her head started feeling dizzy and her vision blurred. She could feel her own hot tears streaming down her face. She could also feel her warm blood running down her back.

The woman suddenly stopped carving into Tenka's skin. The girl set the bloody knife down on the floor and grabbed a black towel. She still had a look of sadistic joy and concentration written on her pretty face. She took the towel and pressed it against Tenka's back. The towel soaked up the blood as she moved it back and forth. Soon enough, the blood on her back was gone and the towel was a bloody mess.

"Well, I'm glad it turned out quite good." The woman said, smiling at her work. All Tenka did in response was let out a pitiful whimper.

The woman let out a huff. "You still awake?" The woman said, suprised. She knew she didn't cut any veins, but most people would have fainted by now.

"H-hai."

The woman smiled before turning Tenka over to get a good look at her. Her face had a load of tears on it. Not to mention her messed up hair and her glassy eyes.

"So, Any last words before I kill you?" The woman asked, ruffling up Tenka's black hair.

"No. Just kill me already. I deserve to die."

Now, Normally she would have happily killed her victim if they asked to die. Yet, this statement made her curious. 'Deserve to die'?

"Hmmm. Why is that?" She asked Tenka, waiting for her reply.

They stood in silence for a moment. Tenka was thinking if she should tell the adult about her secret. She finally came to the conclusion to tell her. She was going to be killed anyways.

"I....I killed my father." Tenka said, in barley a whisper. They stood in silence once more for a short period of time. That is, until the kidnapper burst out laughing.

"Oh, this is great! You killed you own flesh and blood?! HA! Isn't It just my luck to find someone," The woman laughs turned calm and dark "who is just like me."

Tenka's eyes widened. There was no way in hell she was like this woman. She wasn't a sadistic killer. She didn't laugh when her father died. Did she?

"NO!" She objected, making the woman look at her in mild surprise. "I'm nothing like you."

The woman stared at her, smirking. "Oh really?" She took a step towards Tenka and opened the hand cuffs that where restrain her. Immediate she fell to the ground, getting her pants bloody.

"HA! You can't even stand." The woman said with joy. She picked up the girl in her arms and began to walk to out of the room. Tenka didn't have the power to resist the woman who was carrying her. Although, she still struggled to stay awake. Though, luck wasn't on her side when she saw the room around her go black.

* * *

The next time Tenka woke up she didn't know where she was. She saw she was in a simple room. The walls painted a cute pastel yellow. With light brown, wooden dressers at the two of the corners. She also noticed that she was lieing in a bed and her body was covered by a white sheet.

_'I'm...alive?' _She thought, looking down at her hands. There where bandages wrapped around her wrists. She sat up to look at her body, which was covered in white bandages. Tenka also noticed that she could see fine now and she was not longer light headed. Yet, she was still tired and her body tingled with constant pain.

"Oh, so your awake?" The woman said, walking in the room. She had a light brown dress on that reached to her knee's. The dress also look great with her chestnut brown hair and Hazel eyes. It made her look like a sane person who doesn't go around killing people.

When Tenka didn't answer her, the woman continued talking. "Your lucky, If my doctor buddy didn't come here to put some blood into you, you would have died!" She said happily.

"Why? I thought you where going to kill me...."

The woman laughed lightly and sat down at the edge of her bed. "Oh, but living with that pain is the worst tourture I can give you." She said. "Also, I have a name. Its Shinobu."

Tenka looked at her hands once again. Shinobu was right. She did have to live with the pain in her heart everyday. It would be possible that if Shinobu would be doing a favor to her if she killed her. But, Tenka didn't want to die. Not yet anyways.

"Remeber, If you tell anyone about your run in with me. I'll kill your little friends."

Tenka looked up at Shinobu with silent horror. The scariest thing was, she was right.

The rest of the day, Shinobu helped Tenka get back up to heath. All Tenka did was sleep, rest, and eat basically. Once Tenka got back up to speed, she could go home.

Around five in the afternoon, Tenka felt much better. Her body still hurt a bit, but she could deal with it. Shinobu let her borrow some of her clothes, sense she couldn't where her dirty bloody clothes.

She had on a long sleeved black sweater that covered half her hands to her pleasure. It also covered her large scare that laid on her back. Then Tenka noticed she didn't know what it was a picture of.  
She also had on dark jeans that covered her legs and shoes and socks on her feet. She still had a bandage or two on her face, but those could be covered up by telling Ruka that they where scratches.

"I'm leaving." she said, shouting into the house before she walked out of the small house.

She soon arrived at her house. Tenka was glad to be finally home, where she was safe.  
Although, when she walked into the house she was quite surprised. There, sitting in the family room, looking very hopeless, was Ruka, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

"TENKA-CHAN?!?!?!" They all shouted at the same time, suprised that she was safe.

Tenka, putting on her best act, looked at the confused. "Yes....?"

"Where were you?! Do you know how worried we where?!" Ruka shouted, standing up from the couch.

"I was at a friends house. I left a note in the kitchen for you." She told him, walking into the small kitchen. Although, quickly, she placed the small white note in the refridgearator.

"What?! What note?" Ruka asked, storming into the kitchen. Tenka simpled pointed to the note, which read;

_Going to a friends house. Met her a couple days ago, she's new to the country. So I helped her and her family out a bit.  
I'll be back some time tomorrow. Don't burn the house down.  
-Tenka_

The four of them looked at the note until Ruka started speaking again.  
"O-oh." He said, smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah. Look before you have a heart attack." She told him, walking down the hall.

"I'm going to bed. Tired." She told them, faking a yawn.

She walked into the room closed the door. She let out a long sigh. Now that was over, she could finnaly get some rest. She reached over to her drawer and pulled out plain black pajamas. She removed Shinobu's sweater and tossed it aside. She removed her bra next, and threw it over where the shirt was.

Then she heard her door open.

Hikaru stood in the door way with wide eyes. Ruka and Kaoru where outside talking, and Hikaru went to go and make sure Tenka was ok before they left.  
He didn't know what to react to.  
The fact that she was half naked.  
Or that she had a large scar on her back that resembled a dragon.

He walked into the room and closed the door before walking closer to Tenka. Who now looked very annoyed and was covering her chest with a black shirt.  
Soon enough he was standing right infront of her, with a dark expression in his face.

"Hikaru, what are you...."

"How did you get that scar." He demanded, looking at the shorter girl.

"Huh?"

"The scar Tenka. Don't play dumb. There is a huge scar on your back that's the shape of a dragon. Who did that to you?"

"Oh...." Tenka said quietly. She began to think of an excuse, she couldn't tell him about Shinobu. "Uh, my mother did that to me..."

His eyes narrowed. "Why did she do that to you."

Tenka hesitated for a moment before answering. "Because I killed her husband."

* * *

**MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!  
:D**

**Rupeta Sohma**: **Thanks! :D -tosses you bat plushie-  
****Haruka Oujo** : **Hmmm, yeah. It is in a way. :3 That chapter was a bonus chapter. So, It didn't happen between chapters 10 and 11. ^^ -tosses you bat plushie too-**

**Review please. :3**

**Oh, also. Shinobu isn't Tenka's mom. Just so you guys know. :D**


	14. Chapter 12 Ten Past Nine

**Sorry for not updating sooner. We moved and didn't have internet (or an computer) for a long time. I had internet access at my grandparents house which I go to after school, but the break came so. Yeah, kinda got in the way. Oh well, it doesn't matter. **

**On another note this is the last chapter! WOAHWOAHWOAH! First finished story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own my OC's and my plot line.**

**

* * *

  
**

Hikaru looked down at the black haired girl. She didn't look like she was joking. Instead, she looked quite serious. Hikaru's mind was going crazy. He had not clue what to do about Tenka's confession. She was a murderer. If she murdered her own father, doesn't that mean she could have killed other people? Doesn't that mean that she could kill _him_? Hikaru took one step back, then three. He almost stopped when he saw Tenka's pleading eyes look at him. _Almost_. He turned around and ran.

He slowed down when he was almost out of the house. He quickly opened the front door and walked outside, closing the door behind him. He walked towards Kaoru, hoping his twin wouldn't notice that his heart was beating at a fast pace.

"Hows Tenka?" He asked, looking at the older twin with a concerned look on his face. The worry wasn't for Tenka, but for Hikaru, who looked panic stricken.

"Uh, she's fine, just tired." He told his twin, ignoring Kaoru's concerned face.

He nodded, deciding he would have to talk to Hikaru later. He waved by to Ruka as the two left the small house. That was the last time they saw Ruka.

* * *

Tenka collapsed on her bed, pulling the warm blankets over her body. She knew it. She knew he would run away. She was foolish to trick herself into thinking that the boy would not be afraid of her. The only kind of person that wouldn't be afraid of her would be an idiot. She looked at the digital clock on the light wooden side table. The clock said that is was seven thirty in bright red letters. She closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber almost immediately.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru sat at home, playing video games on a rather large television. They sat in silence, the only thing that was making noise was the sounds from the video game, which was about killing zombies. Usually, Hikaru and Kaoru wouldn't play video games, but it seemed to be the only thing to stop the awkward silence between the pair of twins.

"Hey Hikaru," Kaoru spoke, blowing another zombies brains out. "are you ok?" He asked his brother, pausing the game. The two sat in silence for what seemed to be hours.

"Everything's fine Kaoru." Hikaru told his twin, even trying to fake a smile for his twin. His attempt failed when Kaoru frowned at his act.

"Did something happen between you and Tenka-chan?" He asked, hoping to find out what was eating his brother up.  
Hikaru sat there, and nodded his head in response. Kaoru softly smiled, happy that his brother still trusted him.

Hikaru had felt bad for what happened earlier. Tenka couldn't kill them, he was sure of that. She must have killed her father by mistake, or something like that

"You should visit her then."

* * *

"Tenka, Tenka, Tenkaaaaa!" Ruka said, shaking the black haired girl out of her slumber. He smiled when he saw her eyes slowly open. She looked up at him, glaring at her older brother.

"What?" She asked, clearly irritated. She glanced at her clock, which said that it was ten past nine. She groaned, she only got forty minutes of sleep. That's no good, she was still exhausted.

"You have a visitor!" He said happily, as a woman with chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes walked into the room. She waved at the black haired girl.

"Hi-ya Tenka-chan!" She said happily, walking up to her bedside. Ruka smiled and walked out of the room, and Shinobu's expression turned dark, making Tenka's blood go cold

"Did you tell anyone, Ten-ka-chan?" She said, smirking evilly. Tenka vigorously shook her head no. The woman smiled and patted the younger girls head. "Good girl!" Tenka only glared at the older woman.

"Is that all you wanted?" She asked, wanting the sadistic killer to hurry up and leave. Shinobu nodded, before her expression turned dark and sinister again.

"You may sure not to tell anyone. You know what will happen." With that being said she walked out of the room,closing the door.

Then a scream rang through the house.

Tenka jumped out of bed, her heart beating at a fast pace and her blood ran cold again. She heard something fall to the floor outside her bedroom door that Shinobu had closed. Her face went pale when she saw a familiar red liquid leek into her room. Tenka was frozen in fear. She had no clue what happened. But she did know that Shinobu was either hurt badly, or dead.

* * *

Hikaru walked down the side walk with a flashlight to help him see. He had the limo drop him off at the end of the street, only to buy him time before he apologized to Tenka. He had absolutely no clue what to say to the girl. 'Sorry, I was just surprised. Its all good!' ? He felt like that wouldn't work at all. He noticed that for some strange reason it looked like the sun was shining on the side walk, even if it was night time now. He sighed and looked up from the ground, only to be greeted by a horrifying sight. A few houses down from where he was standing, a house was on fire. Not just any house either. But Tenka's house. He started running but stopped again when he heard a scream fill the night. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and called the fire department, hoping that they would come soon.

_"Tenka's Missing and her mother escaped from prison!"_

His blood ran cold as he remembered the news.

* * *

Tenka swung open the door, holding a small pocket knife in her hands. She looked down, and felt like she was about to throw up. Shinobu laid there, obviously dead. But that wasn't everything. She saw that someone had gutted her stomach and intestines. She saw that who ever did that thought it would be fun to cut open the woman's chest so her heart was showing. The woman's organs spilled out messily and her blood covered the floor in a stick mess. Her knee's felt week as she placed a hand over her mouth and another over her stomach at the sicking sight. She shut her eyes tight and forced her self to walk down the hall, completely forgetting that the murderer was probably still in the house.

She walked into the living room, only to be greeted by hell. A fire was starting in the house and smoke filled that air. But that's not what scared her, what scared her was the woman standing in the middle of the room, holding the her brothers head as his body fell to the ground as his head dripped blood onto the carpet. She saw him blink, once, then twice, and then his eyes go dull. Tenka looked at the woman in the middle of the room again. She had long, unkempt blond hair and wild green eyes.

Her mother.

The blond haired woman glared at her daughter, and dropped her son's head to the floor, letting his blood ruin the carpet. The woman took her blood-covered hand and licked that crimson liquid.

"Did you really think you would be save from me," The woman said, a scowl appeared on her face as she growled her daughters name. "Tenka?"

The woman held the blood covered knife in front of her, and rushed towards the black haired girl. Then swung the knife down on Tenka, but Tenka reacted at last minute and ran to the left. Luck was not on her side though, when she tripped over her own feet. She heard her mothers frustrated yells and then her laugh. Tenka backed away from the blond haired woman, when a piece of the ceiling fell off. The flame covered material landed on Tenka's right leg and she screamed as the fire burned her skin. Her mother only laughed at her, kicking the wood and plaster off, stomping the flames out before pinning her daughter down.

Tenka look up at her, her eyes wide with a mixture of fear and pain as her mother lifted the knife in the air. By now, Tenka had forgotten all about the pocket knife that her right hand had dropped beside her.  
"Die!" Her mother shouted, before forcing the knife down at full force. Tenka shut her eyes, not wanting to watch the knife piece her body. But they opened when she heard her mother scream in agony. Another piece of the flame covered ceiling had fallen, hitting and hitting her mothers back. The woman collapsed, falling on Tenka. The knife stabbed her shoulder and she cried out in pain. She tried to get her mother off her, but she was just too exhausted to do so. She felt her mind go blank as she blacked out from the pain.

* * *

Hikaru sat on a chair besides Tenka's bed. It had been eleven days sense Tenka had been in the hospital. Hikaru had visited as much as he could from the guilt the overwhelmed him. She had many burns on her body from the fire and a stab wound from a knife. The police weren't completely sure what happened. Yet so from the autopsy's from the three people who had died in the building, it seemed as if Tenka's mother, Arisu, had escaped from prison and killed the woman and her son. But a piece of the ceiling had fallen on her snapping her spine and burning her to death. Tenka had passed out from exhaustion, and was protected from the life killing smoke from her mothers body.

_"She's very lucky to survive." _

The doctors words rang in his head over and over again. She was alive, which was good, but she _could have, was lucky_ to still be alive. That's what scared him. Hikaru was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard sobbing coming from the girl in the hospital bed.

"Tenka-chan..." He whispered, standing up, leaning over her as she cried. "Don't cry." He said softly, holding her hand gently.

Her eyes opened and her tears stopped for a moment. It looked like she was in shock for a moment before. Then she just started crying again, but with a faint smile on her face.

"Eh???Your crying even more now!" He said, choosing his words carefully. She chuckled at his response and wiped her tears away with her free hand.  
"I'm not sad. I'm happy." She told him, smiling. He looked at her, confused with her statement. Why was she happy? Tenka noticed his confusion and only smiled more.

"I thought you abandoned me." She whispered. He looked down at her, his eyes went wide for a moment before softening. He leaned in and kissed her forehead gently and stood back up, chuckling at her reddened face.

* * *

**THE END!  
I hoped you all enjoyed it. I'm happy with it, but the ending is a bit sappy but, whatever. X3**

**snowowl94: Thanks so much! Just keep practicing and you'll see. When I first started writing fan fictions I sucked! XD Sorry I didn't updated earlier. D:**

**Gabby-sama: No problem. -hands you extra large cookie- Thanks for the review!**

**Kyoko Sohma-san : Thanks! I'm glad you like my story so much! **

**Haruka Oujo : ^^ Thanks for the Review! :D**

**Damarikomu : Hmmm, I don't know? Maybe because she's crazy. But it's better then my first idea for the scar, a kitten! XD**

**Please review! All reviewers get a cookie that will never mold and it will grow back. Ah, a cookie that will never disappear. XD**

**

* * *

  
**

**Alternative Ending!**

**I was thinking about using this ending instead, but i decided not to. If you want, you can read it and compare it to the ending above.**

The blond haired woman glared at her daughter, and dropped her son's head to the floor, letting his blood ruin the carpet. The woman took her blood-covered hand and licked that crimson liquid.

"Did you really think you would be save from me," The woman said, a scowl appeared on her face as she growled her daughters name. "Tenka?"

The woman rushed towards Tenka, holding the blood covered knife out in front of her. Tenka, lost in her rage rush forward too, holding out the pocket knife.

Blood spilled on the floor, and only one body fell and one scream filled the night.

The knife her mother was holding slid out of Tenka's shoulder as she fell to the ground, dead, from the knife cutting an artery in her throat. Tenka laughed as her mother laid there, dying and walked out the back door, heading down the street now holding her mothers rather large knife.

-----

Hikaru walked down the side walk with a flashlight to help him see. He had the limo drop him off at the end of the street, practically to buy time before he apologized to Tenka. He had absolutely no clue what to say to the girl. 'Sorry, I was just surprised. Its all good!' ? He felt like that wouldn't work at all. He noticed that for some strange reason it looked like the sun was shining on the side walk, even if it was night time now. He sighed and looked up from the ground, only to be greeted by a horrifying sight. A few houses down from where he was standing, a house was on fire. Not just any house either. But Tenka's house. He started running but stopped again when he heard a scream fill the night. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and called the fire department, hoping that they would come soon.

_"Tenka's Missing and her mother escaped from prison!"_

His blood ran cold when he saw Tenka standing in front of him. Her cloths stained of blood.

"Tenka?!" He gasped, looking at the girls angry face.

"You." She growled, taking a step towards him. Hikaru immediately regretted walking here when he saw the blood covered knife in her hands.

He turned to sun but stoped when he felt a sharp pain go into his chest. He looked down as his shirt slowly became soaked in blood. His hands went to the knife that pirced his chest and tighted his grip on the handle. He then collasped to the ground. The last thing he heared was Tenka's laugh fill the night.


End file.
